Love Him or Hate Him
by zzTroublesomezz
Summary: Ino absolutely hates Shikamaru Nara, but why? A journal is the only thing she can spill her heart into, and she does, but she forgets to bring it with her when she goes off to a hill and someone reads it.Will it bring them closer further apart? InoxShika


Once again another ShikaIno oneshot, love this couple. ENJOY!

_**Bold Italic Writing**_

**Bold Thoughts **

Disclaimer: I don't any Naruto characters! Understand that please!

* * *

Ino sat on the park bench with a pencil in her hand and a crystal coloured note book on the table with scribbling all over it. She looked over her shoulders to see a pineapple shaped head with a blond kunoichi. She clenched her fists but she didn't know why.

_**I can see you out of the corner of my eye. I don't think you know I exist even though we are on the same team.**_

_**You're fooling around with her, she has her hand running through your brownish black hair with its cute spiked up ends.**_

_**You're smiling which is very unusual for your "type." The lazy bums that refuse to pick up a pencil in a classroom because you claim it's too troublesome. Your grin is getting wider as your hand creeps up her back and rest between her pale thin shoulders blades that are shown through her topaz tank top.**_

_**She just jumped and giggled playfully punching you in the arm.**_

_**You nod and run a hand in your hair practically picking the sand- nin off the park table and dropping her in your lap.**_

_**She spins around and relaxes her hands on your red cheeks. You both lean in and slowly your lips creep together and are soon pressed against each other. **_

_**I quickly look away this sight is too disgusting for me to see.**_

_**I don't like you yet I want to be in the security of your arms. I want your hand wrapped around mine. I want your ridiculous laughter ringing in my ears. I want your cold dark brown eyes on my crystal blue ones and your hands around my lips squeezing me tightly. Then I want our faces so close together I can feel your warm breath on my burning cheeks and our lips inching closer together until they meet.**_

_**But I hate you! So why do I feel this way? If I despise your guts then why do I want to be in your lap? Why do I want your eyes connected with mine and our lips locked in a meaningful passionate kiss? If I hate you then could I also love you at the same time? I think this new symptom I feel is what they call love, is it the same love I felt for Uchiha before he left shattering my heart into a million pieces? Or is it something totally different? **__**What ever it is it can't be happening because I hate you, Shikamaru Nara.**_

As Ino looked down at what she had written she shuck her head, she couldn't believe she just wrote that. It was true she hated Shikamaru but she didn't know why.

One day when they were had just come back from a three day mission at the Konoha gate was the blond haired sand kunoichi waiting for them. Well not them but for Shikamaru. Ino and Shikamaru were having a conversation about the when the next mission was. Shikamaru was in mid-sentence when he totally cut himself off when he started walking faster and then "she" was in his arms. At that moment Ino felt enraged, betrayed and left out in the dark, dead, invisible, she had just been totally forgotten she could have killed herself right then and there! But she didn't know why? It's not like she cared about Shikamaru, or did she? NO! They were just good friends they were Ino-Shika-Chou they were friends and always would be, nothing else.

She started to like Sasuke even with his chicken butt hair cut. It was another thing for her and Billboard Brows to fight over.

Ino took one more look at her note book and slammed her head on the picnic table. "Owww….that was stupid." She said through her arm so her voice was muffled. She decided to go to the flower shop to take her mind off things. She put the crystal coloured note book in her teal coloured bag. She looked over at Shikamaru and Temari, she was running her hand up his chest resting it on his cheek. Ino grunted and left the park bench swinging her bag over her shoulder.

The next day Ino was again sitting on the same park bench as the day before scribbling stuff down in her note book.

_**Why can't you see me? Do I even exist to you? The day you left me to go with her was the day I crumbled. You hurt me like the pain of a thousand kunais getting thrown at you, it was the pain that told me I was forgotten, unwanted, hated. **_

_**I've hated you ever since. But tell me why I should give you a morsel of my precious time? Time I could be using to by a new kimono, or a new outfit, or how about new body bandages? Why should I give you any of that time that could be spent on me a boyfriend that would care?!**_

She looked down at her scribbled writing with a few tear stains on the page.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Hey Ino." Shikamaru flashed her a smile that would have every girl in Konoha at his feet. "Umhum." She mumbled not looking up from her magazine as she stood behind the counter inside the flower shop.

"What's up?" He asked putting an elbow on the counter.

"Not much, now are you going to buy a flower or not?" Ino snapped flipping a page in her magazine. Shikamaru looked a little shuck up but her shuck his head.

"Then the door is that way." Ino pointed to the door with a finger. Shikamaru turned around and left without a fuss. Ino had an after thought, did she really have to be that mean to him? Her answer was an absolute yes. If he didn't need her then she didn't need him, she didn't need to give him any of her time.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Ino whipped the tear from her eye, she didn't even know why she was crying. She moaned and put her head in her arms. At the moment she didn't' feel like living like the world had something against her. Sakura was gone on a mission with Naruto, Tenten was on a mission too. She didn't feel like talking to Hinata, which only left Temari. There was no way she was talking to the blonde sand kunoichi.  
"Ino?" She heard a voice say her name and looked up with bored eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked in a snappy tone.

"Oh, sorry Ino." Kiba said looking at her. Ino groaned again and put her head back down.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked taking a seat beside her.

"Peachy." She muttered. She looked up at him, he shuck his head and left. **Oh Gwad I'm so bored! What the hell am I supposed to do?!** She said inside her head. She picked up her pencil and started writing again.

_**Should I just give up on you? If you're not going to figure out I live like right next to you and we're on the same team should I just forget about you? I know why I hate you, but why do I like you? Is it because you have a very high IQ, cute spiked up hair, bored looking brownish eyes? I don't know why or if I can even like you, I do know one thing, I HATE YOU! So should I start liking some one else who cares about me or stay with trying to get your stupid attention?**_

She stopped satisfied she got that out of her head, now she just wanted to leave, she got up and started to walk.

Soon she came to a hill with a small, calm stream at the bottom of it. It had a few trees surrounding it. This was one of Ino's favourite places to be when she was angry or bored, because of its calmness and beauty. It had purple and pink flowers in the grass. She went to go sit down in the green grass just to relax.

She sat down and started to fiddle with the flowers in between her fingers. She put her head back and looked up at the blue sky, there were a few lonely clouds floating around in it. It was like a few white caps in a sea of blue. She tried to decipher what each cloud looked like.

"A flower, a cat with shoes, a broken heart and a-" she stopped to review what she had just said. She looked at the two pieces of the heart shaped cloud again. She blew out air as if trying to blow them further away from each other.

"Argh…" She shut her eyes until she felt an uneasy presence beside her.

"Shikamaru?" She asked opening one eye.

"Hobby stealer." She heard him mumble, it made her giggle a little bit. Giggling was something she hadn't done in ages.

"What's up?" He asked quietly.

"Not much, you?" She asked, without the tone.

"Wow she's talking to me." Shikamaru said putting his arms behind his head. Ino shut her eyes again as she felt a little bit of heat rush to her face.

"Umm…" She mumbled. "What do you see?" He asked. The question came as a surprise for Ino. "What?" She asked.

"What do the clouds remind you of?" He said again. Ino let the question go for a moment as she let the sound of slowly rushing water calm her and the sound of the birds lift her and cheer her up.

"They remind me of a girl, a girl who has been totally forgotten and in the back of some ones memory." She talked slowly, she wanted to pick her words carefully.

"A girl who doesn't get why she was just hung on a clothes line to dry. To just be used as a teammate not a friend or anything else. The clouds remind me of that girl who wants to drift away hoping never to return to the place she lives, because she doesn't exist." Ino stopped and opened both eyes. She looked at the broken heart, the two pieces were moving closer together. Shikamaru was silent for a moment.

"The clouds remind me of a boy, a boy who just had his heart split in two. He couldn't believe how stupid he was that he couldn't see what was right in front of him. He was too stupid not to figure out the puzzle his life had for him. The only clue that he got was a crystal not book." Shikamaru handed Ino the crystal note book she had left on the park bench. She sat up straight and grabbed it from him, clutching it to her chest.

"Did you…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Yes I did." Shikamaru said looking up at the fluffy clouds. Ino felt the heat rush back to her cheeks.

"Ino, I'm sorry." He shut his eyes now. Ino looked down at the boy who lay beside her. She frown and then smiled. She looked up at the heart shaped cloud once more, the two pieces were inching closert ogether.

"No Shikamaru, I'm sorry." She smiled as his eye opened wide.

"I've been such a- well you know, and I'm really sorry." Ino said again.

"After reading your writing Ino I'm the one who really should be apologizing. I really didn't mean to hurt you." He sat up too now. Ino stared at the heart shaped cloud, the two pieces inching closer and closer. She looked at Shikamaru and saw he was looking at the same cloud. Finally their eyes connected and they both leaned forward. Just as their lips met the two broken heart pieces touched.

"What about Temari?" Ino asked once they released from the kiss.

"I told you the boy had his heart broken, but the new heart has been replaced, or so he told me." Shikamaru smiled, Ino practically leaped onto him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back. Ino moved back and looked him dead in the face. He wrapped his arm around her back and they had one more kiss just as the heart truly fit together to create one heart.

* * *

Hope that all made sense. I think Shikamaru was a little out of character, sorry 'bout that! ; KK R&R PLEASE worked really hard on this! Thanks a lot 

-Jessie


End file.
